An Unexpected Attraction
by Burakku Roze
Summary: Mayura’s cousin is coming to town, who happens to be our favorite miko. Wonder how Loki will react to her? XD. Pairings: Loki/Kagome, Mayura/Narugami.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mayura's cousin is coming to town, who happens to be our favorite miko. Wonder how Loki will react to her? XD. Pairings: Loki/Kagome, Mayura/Narugami.

Disclaimer: (sobs) I don't own anything! (cheers up) Well I do own the story

* * *

Kagome sat on the roof thinking of all that's happened in the last month. _Who would've though I had a cousin that I didn't know about _she mused.

After Six months of just wallowing in depression, her mother had told her that she had a cousin..and that she was to go stay with them for a few months.

_The final battle..._

Her mind drifted off to the Final Battle Six months ago.

_**FlashBack**_

_They were all standing waiting for Naraku to show himself. Sesshoumaru had joined the group much to Inuyasha's displeasure and everyone else's amusement. _

_Not long after Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had joined as well. I had been trained by Sesshoumaru and surprisingly Kikyo as well, it was pure hell for 3 months but in the end it was worth it. _

_Shippo had stayed at Keade's Hut with Rin and Jaken where she knew they'd be safe. When Naraku showed they knew that Final Battle was about to start. _

"_kukuku Miko do you think training would improve your chances of wining this battle hmm? Well then be assured that you will not win and I WILL have the rest of the Shikon." Hakudoshi was at his side waiting for him to make the first move, _

_Kagura and Kanna were already dead since Naraku had absorbed them in one of there previous encounters. Hakudoshi was secretly helping them since he wanted revenge for his 'sisters' deaths.(even if he never showed he cared...) _

_All of the sudden hordes of demons came rushing at them. The battle lasted for hours, but it seemed like days to them. Miroku was laying on the ground breathing heavily from all the poisonous insects he sucked up in his wind tunnel, Sango was next to him as well with a gash on her shoulder and a deep wound on her side._

_Kikyo had already ran out of arrows and was just using the bow itself as a weapon and was breathing heavily from the extended use of her miko ki, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were still fighting but were quickly loosing strength, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had died an hour before when a large group of demons attacked them, and she was weakening fast._

_Naraku seeing there weakness had snuck up on me and grabbed me, "kukuku seems I got your precious miko now," Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha, and Kikyo's eye's widened and lunged for Naraku but he had jumped back. _

"_hmm seems that I win this battle," He said chuckling, he sent a wave of his tentacles towards them and just when they were about to be impaled Hakudoshi slashed them all and stood floating in front of three. _

"_Hakudoshi! You dare cross me!?," he snarled. "I will get my revenge for when you killed my 'sisters'," Hakudoshi stated calmly. _

_While they were talking I focused all of my remaining power into my hands and thrusted them into his chest purifying him completely, all you could hear was his screams of death. Not to far from the battle Kohaku killed the child that was Naraku's heart. It was silent till Kikyo fell to her knee's saying 'its over its finally over' softly. _

_I was barely conscious but I managed to grab the tainted piece of the Shikon. When I touched it, it started glowing lightly while pulsing before floating above her as the shards she had vanished from the glass veil she had them in and merged with the rest of the jewel._

_With that the Shikon no Tama was finally complete, and descended into my hand._

_And then all she saw was darkness..._

_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had buried Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, since the were obviously more capable of doing then the others. _

_Inuyasha had picked Kagome up from where she had fallen unconscious and started toward Keade's Village with the others following behind. _

_Kilala had Miroku and Sango riding on her since the couldn't exactly walk at the moment. After arriving at the Village It had taken 3 weeks to finally recover from the battle and I was finally starting to awaken._

_I had felt a bit stiff from not moving around but other then that I was feeling rather well. Shippo jumped up and hugged me, while Sango and Kikyo fussed about me moving around after just regaining consciousness. After awhile I had finally convinced them I was fine. _

_After they left to tell the others I was awake I looked down to find the Shikon lying innocently against my chest. Thats when I made my decision: I was going home with the Shikon so that demons couldn't get it._

_Once the others got there and they said there Hi's asked if I was fine, I announced to them my decision. At first they thought I was joking, until they noticed I was dead serious._

_Sesshoumaru and Shippo said they'd definitely meet her in the future. _

_The day before I was to leave Inuyasha wanted to talk in private so we walked into the forest. _

"_Inuyasha what was it that you wanted to talk about?," I asked looking at Inuyasha in curiosity. _

"_Look Kagome I know how you feel about me but I..I only think of you as a little sister…." I let out a sigh of relief and started laughing softly, _

"_its ok Inuyasha I realized awhile ago that I only loved you as an older brother," and she started laughing again. Inuyasha smiled "Thank Kami, I thought I was going to be sat straight to hell." I smiled _

"_you better live for the next 503 years so I can see you again," Inuyasha crossed his arms "Keh wench I'm to stubborn to die." _

_After that the next day was a tearful good-bye between Sango, Kikyo and Her. Making promises to see each other in the future between herself, Sesshoumaru and Shippo and hopefully Inuyasha._

_**End Flashback**_

When she had returned she spent the week telling Sota stories of the final battle and settling back into modern time's. After a month of hoping that Sesshoumaru, Shippo and maybe Inuyasha would come see her they never did, so she got depressed.

All she had to remember them by were photos she had taken of them and the Sword Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had Totossai(sp?) make with there fangs.

Yesterday her mother told her that she was to go spend a couple of months at her cousins house. The problem was she never met this cousin of hers.

So her she was sitting on the roof in the middle of the night contemplating what her cousin was like. _I should go to bed now or I wont get up in the morning _with that thought she went to bed.

"KAGOME! ITS TIME TO GET UP!," Kun-Loon yelled, I groaned "Alright! I'll be down in a few!," I yelled back.

After getting up and taking a shower I was in the kitchen eating breakfast at an alarming pace since I was going to be late for the bus that was going to Kyoto. (I have no idea where she really lives XD)

"Bye Okaa-san! Bye Sota, Gramps! I'll see you in a couple of months and with that I was out the door before they could reply.

**With Mayura**

"Mayura your cousin is coming to visit for a couple of months," Mayura's father Misao said. Mayura eye's widen in excitement "Really!! I have a cousin!?" Misao sighed "Hai, its been a long time since I've seen her she's was but a baby when my sister moved."

Mayura was already gone before he even finished talking. Misao twitched,

"She could have waited," he smiled "maybe Kagome will get her away from that detective kid," he grumbled the last part.

"Kyaa! I almost forgot about picking her up!! ," he ran out the door to pick up Kagome from the bus stop. Mayura was skipping down the road to Loki's to tell him the news of her cousin, _kyaa! I cant wait to meet my cousin I didn't know I had any other relatives_ she smiled as she entered the front gated.

She knocked on the door and waited for Yamino to open the door. "Ah, Mayura-san glad to see you today," Yamino said smiling.

"Hai! Glad to see you today Yamino-kun," smiling brightly she walked in and up to Loki's office. "Loki-kun guess what?!," Loki looked up and smiled slightly,

"Mayura what is it?" he asked. "mou Loki-kun your supposed to guess," she said pouting slightly,

"ok then did someone finally join your mystery club," he asked slightly amused. "Mou.. your so mean Loki-kin, but no thats not it. Papa said that my cousin was coming to visit for a couple of months! Isn't that great?," she was practicly jumping in excitement.

Loki looked confused "ano, Mayura I though you didn't have any relatives besides your father?," Mayura nodded her head vigorously,

"Hai! But Papa said I had a cousin," She grinned,

"Wanna, come with me to see my cousin Loki-kun pleaaase?" Loki sweat dropped and nodded slowly. What have I Gotten myself into... Loki sighed.

* * *

BK: Yea i decided to come back edit and add some things.


	2. Chapter 2

BR: Ooo I have my first reviews! (ecstatic)

_Icecoldbunni:_ I know this crossover has **never** happened before since well I looked for one and there isn't one so I figured I'd make one D. Thanks for the Review I'm so happy!

_Music ADD:_ Thanks for the review as well! And I'm glad you find it interesting D

_43InuAsha:_ Thanks for the review! I wasn't sure if anyone was gonna like this story since well I THINK it's the first Matantei Loki/Inuyasha Crossover as well as my first story. So Thanks again.

_Yumetsukihime:_ I'm with you on that one. I am going to try and post a chapter everyday. Thanks for the review! J

_Syn'ri:_ Again thanks for the review and I'll try fixing those details..no guarantee's though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or Inuyasha….what a cruel world we live in (cry)

* * *

Last Time

_Loki looked confused "ano, Mayura I though you didn't have any_

_relatives besides your father?," Mayura nodded her head vigorously "Hai! But Papa said I had a cousin," She grinned, "Wanna, come with me to_

_see my cousin Loki-kun pleaaase?" Loki sweat dropped and nodded slowly._

Present Time

"Loooki-kuuun! Hurry up Papa is probably already home with my cousin," said an enthusiastic Mayura dragging a poor 10 year old Loki to her house. "Hai, Mayura but I can't walk if your dragging me," Loki stated "Oh! Yea hehe sorry Loki-kun," she said blushing slightly.

As they continued walking down the street to Mayura's house they ran into Narugami who was trying to sell stuff in a portable stand thing….(BR: sorry I have no clue what there called)

"Narugami-kun wanna come with us to meet my cousin?," asked an ever so

cheerful Mayura, Narugami blushed barley noticeable " ah um Mayura but I'm

still on my shift I can't just leave it.." he said. Mayura pouted and gave him

puppy-dog eye's "pleeease Narugami-kun, you can take the stand with you

pleeease," he flushed a bright red and stuttered his reply "o..ok..I'll g..go," all the

while Loki was laughing up a storm inside his head, Mayura smiled brightly and

hugged him "Arigatou! C'mon Narugami- kun Papa's probably home with my cousin." And so the trio walked up the steps to Mayura's house….

**A Half-hour before the trio arrived at Mayura's**

Kagome was waiting patiently for her uncle that her okaa-san had said was going to pick her up…the only problem was she had no idea what her uncle looked like nor her cousin. After waiting Twenty minutes she stood and decided to walk around a bit when she heard someone yelling her name, she turned around and saw someone in priest clothing coming toward her.

"Ano..do I know you Mister..?" the man in question smiled "ah sorry you were just a baby when I saw you I'm Daidouji Misao your Uncle," Kagome blushed, "oh sorry I didn't know okaa-san never told me who to look for or anything," Misao laughed "its ok, lets get you to the house and settled in Mayura should be there by now with that detective kid," he said the last part in a huff.

Kagome looked at him confused "Detective kid? Is something wrong with him/her?" she asked curiously, _whats this guy/girl done to have Uncle not like him _she thought. Misao looked at her weird before realizing she had heard the last part of what he said, "oh its just that I um.. don't trust him that's all.." _If I told her the truth she would think I'm crazy -sigh- _he mused.

"oh ok well lets get going I'm kind of tired from the bus trip. And I'm really excited to meet my cousin Mayura!," she said excitedly, _I didn't notice before he has very little spiritual powers _she thought, "ah well lets get going then. As they walked to the car they walked right past Heimdall and Frey who look at kagome with hidden interest since they could feel her Miko ki that was concealed. (BR: there gods do you really think she can hide it from them.)

**Back to the Present Time**

"Wow is our family business to run shrine's," she asked in wonder, _what the hell am I to be permanently living in a shrine of some sort somewhere? _she thought with a slight twitch on her brow.

She heard someone yelling 'Papa' from the stairs so she turned around. "Is that Mayura Uncle?," she asked while pointing toward the bubble gum pink haired girl and the 2 boys behind her adept a 10 year old and someone her age but still boys. "Ah, Mayura there you are this is your cousin Kagome, and Kagome this is your cousin Mayura," he said smiling.

Mayura squealed and hugged Kagome, "I'm so glad to meet you I thought I didn't have any relatives besides Papa!." She was soo excited she finally got to meet her cousin when she thought she didn't have anyone besides Papa, "oh yea this is Loki-kun, and Narugami-kun. Loki-kun is a Mystery Detective and Narugami-kun has a lot of jobs," she pointed as she introduced them. As she was introducing them though she was completely oblivious of what was happening right under her nose.

Loki just kept his narrowed gaze on Kagome while Kagome looked at him with suspicious eye's, even Narugami was looking at Kagome intently. Kagome just smiled at them tense since she didn't know what they were. "Ne, Papa can me and Kagome go to Loki's house?," Mayura asked eagerly. Misao look hesitant but then sighed "ok Mayura I expect you two home before its completely dark."

With that they were all walking to Loki's house with a completely oblivious Mayura to the tense atmosphere around her.

"So Kagome-san are you older then Mayura," Loki asked indifferently. _Oh geez a miniature Sesshoumaru how lucky I am. And just what IS he? _she thought, "Hai from what okaa-san said I'd be about 3 years older then her…," Loki nodded "Why did you come here 'Gome," Mayura asked curiously. "Gome?..uh well okaa-san thought I should get a way for a bit and decided meeting you and uncle while staying with you guys would be a good experience," she answered.

As they were talking they hadn't realized that they were already in front of Loki's house.._more like a mansion _she mused. The door opened to reveal Yamino, Fenrir and a _floating marshmallow what the hell?! _she thought baffled. "Yamino-kun this is my cousin Kagome, Kagome this is Yamino-kun, and the black dog is Fenrir-kun," Mayura introduced the people Kagome didn't know, _but she didn't introduce the floating marshmallow thing. Maybe she can't see it?,_ Kagome didn't know what to think everything was just getting weirder by the minute.

Loki was thinking of how Mayura's cousin could possibly have so much spiritual power. _Does she know how to use it? Or is she unaware of it. No she HAS to be aware of it since its controlled but..how not even Mayura-Papa has that much spiritual energy _he was snapped out of his thoughts when Mayura started pulling him up the stairs to his office. "Loki-kun I'm going to go help Yamino-kun with the snacks and tea,I'll be back."

"So..umm how long have you known Mayura Loki-san?," Kagome asked trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere. Loki looked at her silent for a few minutes until he noticed her fidgeting from him looking at her for so long, "I've known her for a few months now Kagome-san," still looking at her he pondered for a minute if he should ask her about the spiritual powers she possessed.

Right when he was about to ask Mayura came in with Yamino carrying snacks and some tea. "mou.. This is hard Yamino-kun. How do you do it all the time?," asked a struggling Mayura with a tray of snacks in her hands, Yamino chuckled softly "Its not that hard Mayura-san." Loki was slightly irritated that he didn't get to ask his question, but knew he'd have other chances.

* * *

BR: Okay I'm going to stop for now. Wonder what will happen if Loki ever gets to ask that question hmm? Well all I'm going to say is for the next

couple of chapters he's gonna get interrupted every time he try's hehehe I'm not gonna say how though. Thanks For all the Reviews again!


End file.
